Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision avoidance assist apparatus, a collision avoidance assist method, and a program.
Background
An object detection apparatus is known which detects a laterally moving object that cuts in front of a vehicle based on the reflection of laser light. When the laterally moving object is, for example, a two-wheeled vehicle, the wheel portion having a small reflection area of laser light or having a low reflectance of laser light is not detected, and only a portion of a person riding on the two-wheeled vehicle is detected. Therefore, the length in the lateral direction of the detected laterally moving object becomes shorter than the actual length of the two-wheeled vehicle. Accordingly, an apparatus is proposed which performs an increase adjustment in which the length in the travel direction of the laterally moving object is increased when predicting the future location of the laterally moving object (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-85476A).